1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operation member employed in moving a lumbar support provided to a seatback of a vehicle seat in directions towards and away from a seated occupant, and also relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Related Art
Technology exists, for example as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-168658 and in JP-A No. 2010-111244, in which a lumbar support is provided to a seatback of a vehicle seat of an automobile.